


a picture is worth a thousand words

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Masumi, once again, tries to impress the director.





	a picture is worth a thousand words

**i.** “This one looks really professional! You have lots of talent with visual arts.”

“C’mon, director, if ya talk like that, I’ll end up believin~”

“I’m serious!” Cheerful, annoying laughter came from the kitchen.

‘I want to be praised too…’ Unable to hide his envy, Masumi pouted, eavesdropping on Kazunari and the director’s casual talk. ‘What is that guy even good for…’

 

**ii.** “Hey, you.”

Kazunari’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping in surprise. “Massu?”

“What were you showing to the director that made she praise you so much?”

“So that was it.” His expression softened. “T’was my Instagram!”

Masumi’s eyes were a clear declaration that he had no idea of whatever that was. Probably something electronic, an app or something, but it wasn’t much explanation for him. In a few minutes, Kazunari provided a (kind of) crash course on the application’s functionalities and system.

“So… If I take good pictures… she’ll like them…”

 

**iii.** “Masumi-kun, you’re looking at your phone with such a scary face…” Sakuya flinched upon the scene of his schoolmate holed up on the couch.

“What is he even doing?” From the opposite side of the room, Taichi laughed, poking Kazunari.

“He got an Instagram after he heard director looked at mine.”

“Really?” Like a puppy, the redhead jumped from one seat to other. “I want to see it!”

“I have nothing yet.” Masumi suddenly spoke up. “I don’t know what to take pictures of. There are so many photos I can take of curry before it gets repetitive.”

“Curry…?”

“Well, he _is_ doing this for the director…”

“What about taking pictures of the things you like?” Sakuya suggested.

“No, that’s bad.” Taichi’s reply was quick. “It’ll be all photos of the director.”

“No good, then…”

“Just take pictures of what’s around you!” Kazunari smiled, showing his own cell phone. “That’s what I usually do. The university’s campus, the projects I do in class, the garden back here… All of these are good!”

Masumi’s eyes sparkled with a bit of satisfaction.

 

**iv.** “Masumi wants help with photography?”

“He didn’t ask, but…! Omi-kun, you’re super good at it!”

“Well, first of all… Shouldn’t he come closer to the stage?”

Armed with his phone, the new amateur photographer was watching the Autumn troupe’s rehearsal. One couldn’t tell if he was trying to hide or not, but if the former was his intention, Masumi was completely failing at it.

“Hey, ain’t this complete harassment? Not only following the director, he’s now trying to take pictures of her in secret…?”

“No, Ban-chan!” Taichi was quick to act defensive. “You see, Masumi-kun wants to take nice pictures for his Instagram! It is to impress the director, but…”

“Still harassing her either way, besides disturbing our lesson.” Banri was about to shout over an order when he felt a murderous intent coming from before him.

“What is this about someone harassing the director…”

“Sakyo-nii…!”

 

**v.** “What’s this about you taking pictures of her in secret?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Listen, dealing with your stalking is already a pain, but if you make it worse, I won’t hesitate to beat you up.”

“I wanted to take pictures of the theatre.”

“Do you think you can fool me with that, you little…”

“I’m serious.” Masumi handed his phone over, showing blurry photos of the stage and the audience seats, leading to confusion.

“Why are you trying to do this?”

“It’s for my Instagram.”

“Instagram…?” Sakyo couldn’t help but sigh. “I’ll let it pass this time, but if you point this camera to her, I’ll break your phone in half.”

 

**vi.** Besides being able to attract the director’s attention, Masumi was getting more invested in photography overall. Following Kazunari’s tips, his phone’s camera had the proper settings now and he was doing his best to not blurry the photos. Also, the Mankai Company theatre and dormitories had some really interesting sights.

Misumi’s triangles, Yuki’s outfits, Itaru’s game collection, Omi’s cooking, Kazunari’s paintings, Taichi’s tricks, Tasuku and Tsuzuru playing soccer against each other. Everything that happened around him was good material and worth photographing. In that sense, maybe photography was a bit like music to him. It’s diverse, full of possibilities and fun to appreciate.

 

**vii.** “I’m so glad I have now another brother-in-arts…”

“Don’t you mean ‘brother-in-arms’, Homare?”

“Yes… A comrade! A fated blooming of a young man! Even though we never exchanged words, I feel that now we are one of the same kind! Kindred spirits!”

“He’s not listening to you at all, Azuma-san…”

Huddled around a sleeping Hisoka, the Winter troupe members leisurely shared tangerines and tea.

“Who is he even talking about?”

“Masumi-kun, I guess?”

“A picture is worth a thousand words, therefore, he is creating new intense poetry with his lenses! I almost feel moved to tears…”

“He’s just excited that there are more people exploring art.”

“Of course, Azuma-san! Art is the air of this world! We cannot afford to live without it.” Homare smiled, proud of how enlightened he was. “Oh! I could write about this…”

“You’re really happy…”

 

**viii.** The kitchen was one of the best places to get a good shot. Omi usually was around, sometimes instead of him it would be Tsuzuru, but both cooks had great talent. Once in while he could find Muku trying to bake a cook or Tenma rushing a sandwich between classes and rehearsal or filming.

Juza stuffing his face with cookies, however, was a first. Sweet, freshly baked, filled with cream, absolutely adorable cookies.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Shocked, threatening Masumi was his immediate reaction.

“I came to see if there was anyone around. What are you eating?”

“Listen, if you tell Settsu I was here doing…”

“I don’t care. Are those cookies?”

“It’s all mine!”

“It’s cute. Or so the director said. Can I take a picture?”

This conversation was getting ridiculous, in Juza’s opinion. How was that guy so focused on someone else? Even though it was that woman, it was a bit too extreme. He had seen gang members attached to each other, but that was another level on human relationships. Scary.

“… Just don’t show my face or mention what you saw to anyone.”

 

**ix.** “Your Instagram is filled, man.”

“Don’t cha think the notifs are annoying?”

“I don’t know where they all came from…”

Scrolling through endless likes and comments, Masumi squinted, searching for any hint of an interaction from the director. Instead, lots of other random girls were complimenting his photos, asking for pictures of himself or of the other members of Mankai.

Annoying.

“I’m sorry…” Sakuya bowed, surprising Kazunari and Taichi. “It’s all my fault! Some girls in my class caught me looking at Masumi-kun’s Instagram and asked for the username and I couldn’t refuse…”

“So it spread like wildfire, right?”

“Yes… I’m sorry…”

There was no answer, making Sakuya feel even more regret. Just as he was about to start apologizing again, Masumi sighed.

“But the director still hasn’t followed me…”

 

**x.** “Followed you to where?”

“Director!”

Just as Masumi complained, the young woman came into the room, just in time to hear the end of the sentence.

“You see…!” Kazunari smiled, ready for advertise his mate. “Massu here started Instagram recently and he’s hella popular! Like, his pics are real good for a beginner!”

“Really? Can I see it?” With sparkling eyes and a heart thumping really loud, Masumi handed over his phone, waiting anxiously for his beloved one’s evaluation. “It really is pretty good! I saw you going around recently with your phone, but I had no idea that this was it. Thank you! This is very nice advertising for our company!”

“So I did a good job? Praise me.”

“Yes! You did well, Masumi-kun.”

His effort was rewarded, finally. Of course, he was at a loss for words, so he couldn’t help but have his usual reaction…

“Ah… I love you…”


End file.
